


Stars

by MKW_Raider



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKW_Raider/pseuds/MKW_Raider
Summary: Marinette and Queen Bee spend a quiet night together under the stars.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stars  
> Pre-reveal but Marinette knows Chloé is Queen Bee.

On the roof of a local bakery, away from prying eyes, there was a secret oasis. Half hidden from her view by a sheet, Queen Bee would have flown right by the first time if not for the bright twinkles of fairy lights attached to the railing. The first time she had ever stopped to see the bright spot on the roof, she had immediately been overwhelmed by the simple beauty. One side of the small roof had a few pink chairs next to a tiny table while the space across from it was taken up by potted plants and a little garden containing flowers. Everything there had smelled so good, sweet and light, with an underlying feeling of familiarity that Queen Bee could never place. 

Queen Bee had not planned to continue invading the privacy of whoever owned the roof, but after every one of her patrols for the weeks that followed, she would land there and rest until she felt like going home, just for a few minutes at first, but longer and longer each time. The unknown feeling of familiarity soon made itself known and Queen Bee landed in front of a startled Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Normal Chloé, the Chloé who went to school and had fought with Dupain-Cheng for years would have run the other way at being caught in what was apparently the other girls home, but New Chloé, the Chloé who wanted to prove she was better than she had been, who wanted to prove she could change in a positive way, stayed to apologize for the intrusion. An apology turned to Chloé being invited to come back to the Dupain-Cheng’s roof after her next patrol, sitting in Marinette’s presence without words. Quiet acknowledgement of each other's presence turned to little chats. Little chats turned into tea and croissants and fresh lemon squares shared under the lights. Eating together led them to where they are now: Marinette sketching, a too large blanket wrapped around her shoulders to stave off the surrounding chill, and a drifting Queen Bee, half finished lemon square resting next to her, her head resting on the corner of a pillow and almost in Marinette’s lap.

The quiet peace had spread between the two girls as soon as Queen Bee landed and had only grown the longer the night went on, drawing Chloé in closer into what could be a restful sleep, and Marinette further into blissful comfort. 

Half drifting, Chloé cracked one eye to peer up at the other girl and watch her draw. Marinette was staring down at her sketchpad, eyebrows furrowed, lips parted slightly. Chloé was reminded of the question she had had on her mind since the first night they had spent together.

Not wanting to disturb the peace, but needing to relieve herself of the burning question, Chloé breathed in the scent of flowers nearby, and the faint citrus from her unfinished food, to calm herself. Chloé pushed herself into a half upright position, leaning closer to Marinette and meeting her eyes. “Why do you sit out here with me drawing, when you could be spending your nights anywhere in Paris?”

Chloé had prepared herself for Marinette to tell her that she only tolerated Queen Bee because it seemed she had nowhere else to go, or to hear that Marinette didn’t enjoy her company, or any other negative reason Chloé had told herself to explain why Marinette hadn’t thrown her off the roof the first chance she got. Chloé wasn’t prepared for the gentle smile that lit up Marinette’s face, or for her to rest her sketchbook on her knee and bring one hand down to rest within inches of Chloé’s arm.

“I used to hate having the skylight in my room. When I was younger I thought that anyone could just come through the window and climb into my room. I didn’t sleep in my room until my papa made a removable ladder that I could put away so I wouldn’t be so afraid. After a few years the roof started to seem less scary and more like a special place no one else got to see. I made the balcony comfortable, hung up the lights, and after a few too many late nights drawing up here, I discovered how peaceful Paris could be when no one else is awake.” Marinette’s eyes trailed from Chloé’s face to the ground beside her. “When you started coming, I was a little worried you just wanted to talk all night like Chat Noir sometimes does, but we could just sit and be in each other's presence and everything was quiet. I’ve never gotten to share this before.”

Chloé had been avoiding Marinette’s eyes since she had asked her question, but the quiet honesty in the other girl's voice brought Chloé’s full attention back to her and she found she couldn’t tear her eyes away. Content to study the serenity on the other girl’s face. Moments passed between them in silence, but it could have been hours for all Chloé really knew, it certainly felt like she could get lost staring at the other girl.

So focused on her eyes, Chloé almost missed the soft smile spread across Marinette’s lips. “Plus, I get to spend my night with my favourite hero of Paris looking at stars.”

Chloé had never paid much attention to the few stars that she could see through the light of Paris, and hadn’t really noticed them from Marinette’s roof either, but Chloé knew she saw galaxies in Marinette’s eyes. Maybe she could ignore the pull she felt towards the other girl, ignore the way her heart skipped when Marinette smiled. Maybe Chloé could pretend that the stars above were the only reason she kept coming back, and not the stars dancing in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fic for Miraculous Ladybug, but I do plan on writing more, mostly for this pairing.


End file.
